The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant, botanically known as Cynara scolymus L., herein referred to by the cultivar name ‘BCV 8-11’. This variety is characterized by bracts having a much darker and vibrant violet or purple hue than the parent ‘Violet de Provence’ and reduced pubescence with a more tender fruit than the parent. It is sterile, and has a greatly enhanced prolificty, i.e., a greater production of fruit buds per plant in comparison to the parent and other varieties known to the inventor.
Cynara scolymus L., commonly known as Globe artichoke, is a perennial herb and is a member of the family Asteraceae, also known as the Compositae family. Globe artichokes comprise: leaves, which are pinnately lobed, but primarily spineless; globose capitula composed of overlapping layers of large involucral bracts; and receptacles, which are enlarged and fleshy. Globe artichoke plants are essentially grown for the production of the immature flower heads (or buds). The immature buds are harvested before the appearance of sexual organs (or the mature flower) and are considered vegetable delicacies. Fresh artichokes may be steamed, boiled, or baked after which the fleshy receptacle, inner and outer bracts, and parts of the floral stem may be eaten.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor near Perpignan, France. It first originated as a single plant, which was obtained from a cross between two ‘Violet de Provence’ (unpatented) artichokes from the same population. After it was selected as a single plant, it was asexually reproduced under tissue culture stress conditions that caused somaclonal variability and then selected again in the field for red color. A single plant was selected. Further asexual tissue culture propagation revealed that the new cultivar was stable. Specifically, a single plant was selected having a combination of characteristics that were desirable. A classical method of in vitro micropropagation using meristem tips was used to propagate multiple generations. It was demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.